reprisefandomcom-20200213-history
Circus
Circus was sung by Kitty Wilde and Selina Perez in the second episode of the series, Head Honcho, as their combination for cheer squad try-outs. Despite being less athletic than Kitty, Selina wins the battle due to bribing the team captain, Holli Powell. Lyrics Kitty: There's only two types of people in the world The ones that entertain, and the ones that observe Selina: Well baby I'm a put-on-a-show kinda girl Kitty (Selina): Don't like the backseat, gotta be first (oh, oh) I'm like the ringleader I call the shots (call the shots) I'm like a firecracker I make it hot (make it hot) When I put on a show Kitty with Selina (Cheerleaders): I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins (hah, hah, hah) Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break (hah, hah, hah) I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage (hah, hah, hah) Better be ready, hope that ya feel the same (hah, hah, hah) Selina (Kitty): All the eyes on me in the center of the ring Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah) When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah) Kitty (Selina): Don't stand there watching me, follow me Show me what you can do Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ho, ho, ho) Selina: There's only two types of guys out there, Ones that can hang with me, and ones that are scared So baby I hope that you came prepared I run a tight ship, so beware Kitty: I'm like a ring leader, I call the shots. I'm like a fire cracker, I make it hot when I put on a show. Selina with Kitty (Cheerleaders): I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins (hah, hah, hah) Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break (hah, hah, hah) I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage (hah, hah, hah) Better be ready, hope that ya feel the same (hah, hah, hah) Kitty (Selina): All the eyes on me in the center of the ring Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah) When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah) Selina (Kitty): Don't stand there watching me, follow me Show me what you can do Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ho, ho, ho) Kitty (Selina): Let's go..(ah, ah, ahaha-hah) Let me see what you can do..(ah, ah, ahaha-hah) Selina: I'm running this. Yeah, like what..? Selina (Kitty): All the eyes on me in the center of the ring Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah) When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah) Don't stand there watching me, follow me Show me what you can do Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah) Kitty (Selina): All the eyes on me in the center of the ring Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah) When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah) Don't stand there watching me, follow me Show me what you can do Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor Kitty (Selina): Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ho, ho, ho) Category:Songs by Cheer Squad Category:Songs by Kitty Category:Songs by Selina